


Sanvers Week Day 2: Nerd Girlfriends

by cfo_absolute



Series: Sanvers Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All of the above - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers Week, who knows what I'm gonna write!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: In which Maggie Sawyer is a gigantic, smol, squishy nerd and Alex fucking loves it.





	Sanvers Week Day 2: Nerd Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Day 2 prompt from @queercapwriting's Sanvers Week!

Alex had gotten hints of it before. She saw it in the way Maggie’s brow creased in concentration during her faceoffs with Winn during the videogame portion of Game Night. She saw it when she overheard Maggie's debates with Winn over the abilities of various superheroes, real and fictional. And it didn't escape Alex's notice that the sci-fi section of Maggie's movie collection was the largest and the only genre in alphabetical order. 

 

It was fairly obvious that Alex Danvers’ girlfriend was a huge nerd. 

 

But _ this _ … This was a whole different level. 

 

“Babe, can you come here for a sec?” Alex calls. She’s in the process of moving her things in, making room her herself in Maggie's closet, in  _ their _ closet and during that process she's found something… Interesting. 

 

“Yeah?” Maggie pops into the doorway and Alex has to remind herself to breathe because Maggie's moving attire consists of a cutoff t shirt and denim shorts that should probably be illegal. 

 

“I, um…” Alex trails off as her eyes linger over the toned muscles of Maggie's thighs until she looks up to see a dimpled smirk. 

 

“See something you like, Danvers?”

 

Alex puts on a smirk of her own because she might be caught, but she’s not the only one. “I just found some stuff in the closet I wasn't sure if you would want me to move.”

 

Maggie frowns. “Al, I told you. You can move whatever you need to to make room for-” She steps closer to the closet, but stops short when she sees what the “stuff” is that Alex found. 

 

_ I completely forgot to move those. _ “Those” being the six boxes of Maggie's meticulously sleeved and organized comic book collection. Maggie is too busy trying not to flush bright red to hear the beginning of Alex’s sentence.

 

“I mean, I know you're a fan of sci-fi, but … babe.”

 

Maggie looks up with a sheepish grin as Alex reaches into a box and pulls out the first comic, which mortifyingly enough happens to be one with an artist's depiction of Kara’s face staring back at her. 

 

Alex let's out a bark of laughter. “You are a gigantic nerd.” 

 

Part of Maggie feels like she should be embarrassed. After all, her badass-genius-government agent girlfriend did just uncover her dirty secret, her guilty pleasure, which unfortunately includes said girlfriend's baby sister. But...oddly enough Maggie just feels an overwhelming sense of love. Because yes, Alex is teasing her, and no she's never gonna hear the end of this, but Alex isn't mocking her. She's just standing there staring at Maggie with a look of adoration that's making Maggie feel warm all over. 

 

“You should see the collection of figurines I have in storage.” Maggie says with a grin. 

 

Alex laughs again as she raises an eyebrow in question. “You have action figures too?”

 

Maggie scoffs, pretending to be hurt. “Excuse me!” She pads over to Alex and snatches the comic book from Alex’s hands. (Carefully though. The issue is in mint condition and she’d like to keep it that way.) “They are not action figures. They are figurines . There is a difference.” 

 

Alex is grinning wildly now because  _ holy shit _ that has got to be the nerdiest thing to ever come out of her detective’s mouth. And it's adorable. “Is there?” She asks, pulling Maggie to her and wrapping an arm around the shorter woman's waist. 

 

“Yes, and if you can't appreciate that then I'm not going to show them to you.”

 

“You are simultaneously the biggest and smallest nerd I have ever met.” Alex tries to lean down to kiss Maggie but is met with air as Maggie ducks out of her arms.

 

Maggie does her best to look offended as she retreats with her comic book, but it's near impossible. She's having too much fun. “A short joke? How insensitive, Agent Danvers.”

 

Alex watches as Maggie walks away longer than she needs to because  _ those shorts _ before calling out to her. “I do have a question though. How many of your action figures are of Kara?”

 

“Okay, now you  _ definitely _ don't get to see them!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If any of you are reading my other works, I am working on the next chapter of Sleeplessness, I swear, but it has been put on hold during Sanvers Week so I can try to churn out these prompts. But soon!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
